


Pro Forma

by CaraRose



Series: Pro Forma Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, space ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose
Summary: This was written usingElithien's gorgeous illustrationas my prompt.---Did it even matter? He had been a boy still, the last time he’d been in the same room with his mother. The last time he heard her voice, they hadn’t talked over a com either since then. They had written, there was that, though he had written far more than she wrote back. Dutiful son and Jedi padawan that he had been, he wrote faithfully. She wrote back when she found the time, which, as it always had been with finding time for her family, had been rarely.Hux swept his way towards the group surrounding the Vice-Chancellor, puffing himself out. He had seen Organa, that was certain. His motives for joining whatever conversations were taking place was certainly to kriff with her. It was what the little prick did best.Why was he even still standing here? He needed to move, needed to get out of sight. If she looked over at Hux as he approached them, she would see him. Surely, there was nothing good that could come from her knowing he was here. Taking a step back, he began to turn when another figure stepped next to his mother.Her.The girl. The scavenger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was planning it as a one shot, but I'm pretty sure there's another chapter that needs to be written still. One that might get a bit smutty.

  
It was a lavish event.   
  
Diplomats from multiple systems were there, as Chandrila hedged its bets looking for new alliances after the destruction of the Republic. Supreme Leader had sent him and Hux to represent the Order and to be sure the Chandrilians realized where it was their best interest to ally. A core world like them could not be overlooked, between their credits, resources, and influence over smaller systems.   
  
He had protested, to no avail, that he had no business being involved with diplomacy. Such things were best left to people such as Hux. Just as meting out death was best left for those like him.    
  
His mother may had been a princess, but he was no prince.

Yet here he was at the diplomatic ball, decked out in the finery of the First Order dress uniform. Black silk shirt with a high collar and ruffled black stock tie. The long, finely woven black coat, marked with red piping, came down past his knees. The black of the uniform contrasted to the white gloves of soft leather he wore on his hands.

And of course, no mask. He was open, vulnerable, to everyone in the room. And gods he hated it. He had slunk to a corner of the room, leaning against the wall and glowering and drinking Corellian brandy.

Hux, on the other hand was peacocking around, chatting pleasantly as he preened himself among the affluent and powerful. Once the little pissant had come over and attempted to scold him for being “improper” and “antisocial”, insisting he come “mingle” with the other guests. He didn't dignify the redhead with a verbal response, just glared at him in a way that said better than words what he would do if the man didn’t back the kriff off.

Draining his glass he looked around for a server circling with trays of drinks. He was still far too sober to get through this ordeal. Scowling as he found no one nearby, he took a breath and ventured out into the crowd to find another drink. He was grabbing another brandy when he caught a few words of someone’s voice among the din, “...General Organa…”

He froze in place, closing his eyes tightly. She was here, of course she would be here. The Resistance would love to keep Chandrila among their allies. They had their own political cards to play. Holding his breath, he turned slowly and his eyes found the small woman talking to the Vice-Chancellor of Chandrila. So elegant, as she always had been, still royalty, still the Princess of Alderaan. Older, but still holding herself with a proud, commanding authority of a soldier and a General. 

How long had it been since he had physically been in the presence of his mother? His uncle had visited her once with him during the ten years he shadowed him like a dog, only a few years after she’d sent him away. He had been fifteen? Sixteen?

Did it even matter? He had been a boy still, the last time he’d been in the same room with his mother. The last time he heard her voice, they hadn’t talked over a com either since then. They had written, there was that, though he had written far more than she wrote back. Dutiful son and Jedi padawan that he had been, he wrote faithfully. She wrote back when she found the time, which, as it always had been with finding time for her family, had been rarely.

Hux swept his way towards the group surrounding the Vice-Chancellor, puffing himself out. He had seen Organa, that was certain. His motives for joining whatever conversations were taking place was certainly to kriff with her. It was what the little prick did best.

Why was he even still standing here? He needed to move, needed to get out of sight. If she looked over at Hux as he approached them, she would see him. Surely, there was nothing good that could come from her knowing he was here. Taking a step back, he began to turn when another figure stepped next to his mother.

_ Her.  _ The girl. The scavenger.

He turned back, his eyes fixed on her. Her face was a bit fuller and her body had filled out, now that she no longer scrounged for meals, but still undeniably her. She was wearing a black dress, form fitting, showing off her freckled skin that had yet to lose the sun kissed tan of the desert. Her hair was full and tied up in an elaborate braid. A gold necklace hung around her neck. His mother’s-- he was fairly sure he recognized it.

The last time he had seen her he had been half-dead by her hand, staring over an abyss as she disengaged her saber and ran. His hand reached up and traced down the scar that ran across his face. The mark she had given him.

As if acting on their own, his legs carried him over towards her. Stepping next to Hux who looked at him, a startled expression flickering across his face before he regained control. He heard his mother draw in a breath of shock, but his eyes were on the girl as her startled eyes flicked up to meet his. 

He felt as lost in them as he had when he had first looked into them on Takadona.

“Vice-Chancellor, may I introduce to you Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. So _ glad  _ you joined us, Ren,” Hux’s voice oozed smoothly next to him. 

He flicked his eyes away from the girl’s to shoot the man a warning look before turning and bowing slightly to the Vice-Chancellor, most of the bend in his neck. The etiquette that had been drilled into him during his youth surfacing as if it hadn’t been nearly two decades since he’d had use for such things,  “It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. We are honored to be your guests.” 

The Vice-Chancellor beamed before giving a matching bow, “So few people respect proper formalities these days. We are honored to have you as our guests, and to share with you the splendor that we are able to provide.” The man turned to Organa and the girl, “General Hux, Kylo Ren, may I introduce another two of our guests, General Organa…”

Hux gave no more than a curt nod as he glared at the woman, who glanced at him with a cold stare. The Vice-Chancellor flicked his eyes over the man in disapproval.

He stepped towards his mother, the woman looking up at him in surprise as he extended his hand with another short bow, “General Organa and I are acquainted,” he said. She stared at his hand, looking shocked for half a minute before slowly raising her hand to meet his. Once again following the formal etiquette for such introductions, he brought his other hand to clasp gently around the top of hers, bowing as he brought her hand up for his lips to brush a kiss across the knuckles. He could feel her hand shake in his at the contact. Straightening from his bow, he released his hands to allow her to pull hers back. Their eyes met, hers were filled with conflict and pain. He wondered what she saw in his? 

She bowed her neck to him, her voice rasped as she spoke, “Yes, we are  _ acquainted _ .” Her voice broke slightly and she paused before continuing, voice smooth and under control, “Your manners are to be admired, as the Vice-Chancellor said, such formalities are ignored by many these days.”

“My mother raised me to respect such things.” He spoke matter-of-factly, no hint of vitriol in his voice, but she winced at his words anyway. Next to him Hux blew out an amused huff of air and he resisted the urge to punch him squarely in his smug, smarmy face. Not that resisting the urge to punch Hux wasn’t a daily occurrence, but it was especially strong this time.

The girl was glaring at him. He knew without even looking, he could feel her eyes burning into him. It seemed like he could feel her anger as well. She thought he was speaking with the purpose of hurting Organa and her emotions were rising, anger flickering on the edge of rage. He had seen her rage before, as she harnessed it to rain down blows on him in unbridled fury, and it was something that was more beautiful than he could describe.

He raised his own eyes, hopefully with his own emotions calm and controlled, to meet her hazel ones. If the Vice-Chancellor was aware of the tension of emotions surrounding him, he ignored it, continuing with his introductions. “And this young lady, Miss Rey…” The Vice-Chancellor paused, clearing his throat.

“Just Rey, Vice-Chancellor,” her voice spoke politely, maybe even a little shyly. She shifted and he was suddenly sure that as well as she hid it, she was very uncomfortable. Uncomfortable in these clothes, uncomfortable surrounded by these people. She felt out of place and on display and hated every moment of it.

How exactly he knew it, he wasn’t sure. But there was no doubt in his mind, any more than there had been about her anger. 

“Just Rey, yes, well,” the Vice-Chancellor nodded. “General Hux, Kylo Ren, this is Miss Rey, apprentice to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who was unable to join us on Chandrila.”

“Skywalker?!” Hux hissed next to him.

Apprentice… to… Skywalker. Apprentice to SKYWALKER.  _ Apprentice _ to  _ Luke Skywalker.  _ The words echoed in his head as his mind refused to acknowledge him. The girl, this girl, the scavenger who had defeated him, who had denied his own offer to teach her, was now training under his uncle.

_ His uncle! _

How he did not simply explode with the fury that surged through him, he would never know. The girl flinched and shrank back, as if she could sense the intensity of the rage that was now directed at her, though no one else around him seemed to know. He took a deep breath, forcing his emotions back under control, stepping forward to extend his hand and bowing as he had for his mother, “Forgive me for correcting you, Vice-Chancellor, but the correct term is Padawan, not Apprentice. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rey.” The girl just stared at him a moment before glancing at Organa who nodded briefly towards his extended hand, encouraging the girl to take it. 

Slowly she extended her hand to his, and he brought his other hand over to cover it. There were callouses built across her palm and fingertips. Callouses built up from years of harsh labor. Somehow even with them her hand seemed amazingly soft to him as he bowed deeper, bringing the hand to his lips. Where he had merely brushed his lips against his mother’s hand, here he planted a true kiss across her knuckles, allowing himself to taste her skin. He could feel a vibration jolt through her as he did so, and he resisted the urge to smirk as he straightened himself and released her hand. His eyes lingering on hers, taking in the confused emotional storm within the green and brown.

Slowly she bowed her neck, mimicking his mother’s response to him. When she spoke her voice was soft and fast, unable to control the fact she would rather not be speaking the words at all, “It is nice to meet you, sir.”

He gave a small smile and nod, leaving his eyes resting on the girl as the Vice-Chancellor led them in idle conversation. She shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, her eyes flicking over to him before darting away. After five minutes or so she excused herself, casting one last uncomfortable glance in his direction. 

Draining his glass, he politely excused himself, bowing to both the Vice-Chancellor and to Organa, before slipping away. He set his empty glass on a cocktail table and tracked down another before he wandered among the crowd until he finally found her again. Hanging back and keeping his distance, he kept her in view, following her as she wandered among the wealthy and politically connected attendees, keeping to herself. Isolated while surrounded by people.

Oh, she did hate such an ordeal, hated it as much as he did. 

Another thing they had in common. How was it that they could have so much in common? Was she still lonely? Did she still lay in bed at night, praying for sleep to finally take her?  Had she found comfort now under the tutelage of his uncle? Unlikely. 

Did she know how much he understood her?

Asking questions like this was so unlike him, he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the simple effect of her presence. Maybe a combination of both? She did have such an effect on him… one that he really didn’t understand. 

She moved about the room and he followed. It didn’t take her long to notice him, always there, always not far away. Her eyes would find him, and he could see a growing alarm at his constant presence. Their eyes would meet and he would smirk, unable to help himself.

He turned to get another drink and looked up to find her gone. The little minx must have been waiting for an opportunity to bolt. Oh no, he wasn't about to let her slip away that easily. Moving about the large ballroom, he scanned for her but she had vanished. Finishing his drink in frustration he slammed the glass down and turned to a slightly startled server to snatch another. As he did, he noticed a set of doors on the outside wall, not quite closed. His eyes fixed on them and he moved closer… a balcony perhaps?

Yes, he was certain she was out there. It was a strange thing to be certain of, there was nothing to indicate that she would be, but he was sure she was nonetheless. Walking across the room, he  paused and grabbed a glass of Chandrilan wine with his free hand before making his way to the door, opening it quietly and slipping out silently onto the balcony, grinning as he saw her.

She was leaning against the railing, looking out on the ocean, a breeze lightly ruffling her dress. His eyes tracing down the bare skin of her arms and back, then pausing to appreciate the way her dress defined the quite lovely shape of her ass. Did she have any idea how beautiful she really was? He didn’t think so. He’d been in her mind and beauty was not something she associated with herself. 

Every muscle in her body tensed suddenly and she spun to face him, her right hand slipping into her dress to her hip. Even slightly inebriated, his eyes caught that odd motion and narrowed a moment before he grinned in realization. She saw him and snarled, “Why are you watching me?”

“You’re pleasant to watch,” he said, lightly, moving slightly closer, keeping a careful watch on where her right hand had slipped under her dress. “Are you going to pull that saber on me? That would be such a scandal, they’d talk about it in the upper echelons of Chandrilian elite for years.”

Scowling, she shook her head, slowly withdrawing her hand back into the open, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not. You don’t have a lightsaber in a concealed holster on your hip,” his eyes traced down her hip to her upper thigh, “or your thigh… where the skirt starts to flair? Yes… that’s where it would be if you had one, which I’m sure you absolutely do not.” He chuckled and winked at her, holding out the glass of wine to her. 

She looked at the glass, and then at him, eyes narrowing.

“Do you have to assume everything has an ulterior motive?”

Slowly she reached out and took the glass from his hand before backing up and setting it down on the wide railing next to her. Her eyes following him as he walked to a bench along the wall and sat down, taking a sip of his brandy. 

“You clean up well, little scavenger. Not to say you weren’t lovely in your desert rags, but you’re especially lovely tonight.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, when she spoke her voice was flat, “You’re drunk.”

He hummed thoughtfully a moment before he decided he was indeed past just being buzzed, “A little.” Raising his glass he bowed his head slightly to her, “I recommend it. It makes being at something like this more tolerable to people like us.” He nodded to the glass of wine, “Are you just afraid to drink anything I gave you or did uncle Luke force you to follow some ridiculous code of Jedi purity?”

“No. And my master forces nothing on me,” she snapped, picking the glass up and taking a small sip before setting it down again.

“Hmmm… who was it who forced you to come to this?”

She stared at him a moment, breaking eye contact before speaking, “No one forced me. They asked.”

He grinned, cocking his head, “Ah, so not forced but strongly encouraged. And it was my uncle  _ and _ my mother.” 

“Don’t call her that!” she snapped, her hands clenching into fists. Such beauty in that anger. “You have no right to refer to any of them as if they’re still family.”

“Just because you’ve endeared yourself to my family, scavenger, doesn’t make them less mine.” He waved his hand, draining his brandy, “You’ll find them disappointing you in time, if they hadn’t started already. Skywalker is too stubborn to change, and his ways will be as wrong for you as they were for me.”

There was no response, she rested her hands on the balcony railing and leaned back, refusing to look at him, “You know nothing about me.”

“I know you hate this. Hate being surrounded by these people, you feel like you don’t belong among them. And you’re right of course…” He smirked, “You hate that dress, which is a pity because you wear it so well. Hate those shoes, your feet are killing you in those heels and you feel like they hinder your mobility if you needed to protect yourself.” Her eyes turned to rest on him, expression falling flat, “You hate feeling like you have to behave yourself and watch what you say. That there are all these hidden rules of formality that you don’t know and you’re afraid you’re going to break.” 

He got to his feet and walked towards her. She stood her ground, glaring at him, “You hate that you let them pressure you to come here. That you’re here just to be paraded around as a token bit of proof that Skywalker is alive and working with the Resistance.” She bit her bottom lip, he leaned forward, slipping his hands over hers on the railing, hunching to bring his face in front of hers, “You hate that you’re enjoying my company.”

She took a shaky breath, “You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” he asked, amused,

“And arrogant.”

“Oh, that one I’ll admit.”

Pulling her hands out from under his, she gave him a sharp push, forcing him a few steps back away from her, “You’re a monster who betrayed your fellow padawans and your master. Who was complicit in the murders of  _ billions _ . Who slaughtered his own father in cold blood.”

Rage flickered through him and he pulled himself up tall, looking down at the girl, “You know nothing about these things.”

“Don’t I? I watched the last one with my own eyes,” her own rage began to fill her face at the memory. “He was my friend.”

He shook his head with a snort, “You knew him for a kriffing day. I had my entire lifetime to know what a pathetic failure he was as a father, husband, and even as a person. He would have disappointed you in the end. You should thank me for sparing you from that by killing him.”

The speed at which she moved startled him. One moment she was still against the railing, the next her hand was cracking across his cheek forcefully, rocking his head back. He looked down at her face, contorted in rage as she pointed a finger at him, “Don’t you dare speak to me again. Don’t you dare follow me anymore. I don’t care about making a scene, if you don’t leave me the kriff alone I’ll carve the other side of your face to give you a matching scar.”

Despite the sting of her blow, he grinned, “You're so beautiful when you cloak yourself in anger. So un-Jedi-like. Your master would be disappointed in you, little padawan.”

She hissed and whirled to leave, but he snatched her arm above the elbow and spun her back towards him forcefully. His grip holding firm as she tried to pull herself free. With a sharp jerk he pulled her against him, slamming her into his chest. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she bared her teeth in a fierce snarl. Leaning forward, grazing his mouth against her ear as he spoke softly, “Your fool of a master would disapprove, but not I. I recognize power for what it is; I do not pretend it is some sort of weakness.”

He release her and she jerked away from him. Backing cautiously as her eyes flashed at him dangerously. “Stay away from me,” she said, the breathy tone of her voice giving away the raging storm of emotion within.

With a sharp turn she stormed away, going back inside. His eyes drifting down to watch her ass as she went. 

Sighing, he sat back down on the bench, letting her go for now. She needed some time to cool off. He would give her a little… just a little.

He glanced down at his lap, where the bulge of his half-erect cock was effectively hidden by the long coat of his dress uniform. Snorting in amusement, he shook his head, it seemed he needed a little time to cool off too.

Chuckling, he leaned back, resting his head against the wall. He wondered if that silly girl really thought they were done yet?

They weren't nearly done yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Letting out an exasperated huff she somehow managed to resist the urge to punch the slimy little bastard. If she stayed here another minute she was going to make a scene. Without a word she turned to walk away, but his hand reached out and grabbed her forearm hard, pulling her back.
> 
> “When your terrorist friends finally fall to their knees in front of the Order to beg for mercy… mercy that will not be given, I should add… be relieved to know that you will be spared. If for some reason Ren didn’t take you, I’d lay claim to you. You’d make a fine little pet.”
> 
> The next seconds were a blur as a red fog clouded her mind. She didn’t actually remember her glass dropping out of her hand, or her fist connecting with the slimy little prick’s nose. No, the next thing she remembered was the chaos and startled yells around them as she looked down at Hux, sprawled on his back, blood gushing down his face. Her teeth were bared as she took a step towards him, wanting to hurt him more than she already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a 6500 word monster of a chapter. We're changing POV as well, hope no one minds.

She was livid.

The nerve of him. The arrogant, egotistical son of a bi-- no, wait… the bastar-- no. Wonderful, she couldn’t even call him a name without implying something insulting towards people she actually cared about. People who had deserved not to have a son who was a monster and murderer.

Okay, wait-- asshole. Yes, that one worked. Arrogant, egotistical asshole.

Hell, she was getting looks. She must look like a mess. Gods knew that she was an emotional one right now.  Why the hell had she let Leia and Master Luke talk her into coming to this thing? She didn’t belong among people like this. Put the poor scavenger in a dress and she’s still just a poor scavenger playing dress up. 

None of these people had any concept of the type of life she had lived. Not one person in this room ever went hungry in their lives. None of them knew what it was like to work their fingers bloody, or to risk their life for a piece of scrap that probably would only get them a quarter portion of food, or what it was like to force yourself not to cry over a spilled bottle of water-- since that would just be wasting the little moisture you had in you.

_ “I know you hate this. Hate being surrounded by these people, you feel like you don’t belong among them. And you’re right of course…”  _ His words rattled and echoed in her head.  Why the hell did he have to be right about that?

It had been bad enough earlier in the evening as Leia had taken her around with her as there were introductions to be made, showing her off as Luke’s padawan. The implication of course was to let people know Luke was “back” and working with the Resistance. Although in reality “back” was him talking with Leia over the Falcon’s com while refusing to actually leave Ahch-To and do something useful.

He had offered to train her there, so there was that. Although that meant she was stuck on Ahch-To with him instead of being useful somewhere else. And although training seemed to mean frustrating her as he told her she needed to calm herself. Calm yourself, Rey. Let the emotion go, Rey. Let your anger go, Rey. You must have patience, Rey. Let your frustrations go, Rey. You’re frustrated, Rey. One can not achieve a state of peace while frustrated, Rey. 

Oh, yes, she was frustrated. Some days she wasn’t sure how she didn’t just tell him where he could stick his peace and serenity. Her life had never had either of those and she did just fine.

So, yeah, to make this whole ordeal even more fun, she was basically there to make something that wasn’t true look like it’s true. It wasn’t  _ quite _ a lie, she was training under Master Luke. She was his padawan. But that truth was being presented to imply something else was true that really wasn’t. Which kind of felt like a lie to her, even if it wasn’t a  _ real _ lie. 

_ “You hate that you let them pressure you to come here. That you’re here just to be paraded around as a token bit of proof that Skywalker is alive and working with the Resistance.”  _

How about you just shut the kriff up, Kylo?

She was doing it for Leia though, who she’d come to adore. The woman was smart and shrewd and yet also kind, the type of person she’d like herself to be. When she’d seen the hurt Kylo had caused the woman earlier she had wanted to claw his eyes out. How dare he? How dare he even go anywhere near her, much less talk to her?

Oh gods she was getting looks again. She took several deep calming breaths. 

_ ( exhale and release the frustration, child. Release the anger. Release the emotion )  _

Oh shut up, Luke, you’re not helping either.

Collecting herself back into a semi-reasonable state, she looked around for the ladies ‘fresher.  She found one and breathed a sigh of relief when there was no one else inside. Leaning on the sink and staring at her herself in the mirror, she took deep breaths until she felt better under control and the flush of her cheeks started to fade. 

She didn’t want to go back out there. Even if he had some respect and left her alone, the whole thing was just too overwhelming. All the people, all the ridiculous extravagance. 

Maybe she  _ would  _ handle this better with a few drinks. Maybe sober was not the way to face something like this. She’d thought about it… it just made her nervous, what if she needed her full wits about her? What if something happened?

It didn’t help that her history with alcohol was, well, kind of sketchy. She hadn’t done a lot of drinking on Jakku. The first time she got drunk it was on knockback nectar, one of the vilest substances in the galaxy as far as she as concerned. She had been probably fifteen or so, old enough that she should've known better. Her “friend” who was drinking with her robbed her and vanished after she passed out. 

One of the many lessons she learned about the value of “friendship” in a place like Jakku.

The second time he'd been with some spacer who'd been getting his ship repaired in Niima. She'd struck up a conversation about his ship and somehow that had led to her coming on board and drinking a bottle of whiskey with him sitting in the cockpit chairs. And then that pretty much had led her to spending the night with him. Which hadn't really been all that bad. He was gentle and sweet and charming and tried to talk her into leaving with him the next morning. She didn't entirely understand why anyone would be that enamored with  _ her _ of all people, did her best to politely decline. He'd accepted her refusal with a little bit of a pout.

He had let her use the ship's shower-- a real water shower-- to clean up before she left.  Which might have been on par with the sex in terms of ecstacy. Hell, it might have even been better than the sex.

But, yeah, on the Rey versus alcohol scoreboard, we have passing out and being robbed four years ago and losing her virginity to a random spacer two years ago. Not exactly the best track record.  And the last thing she wanted was to end up doing something that might embarrass Leia. So better off staying sober. Better off keeping herself thinking straight.

A pair of women entered the ‘fresher, chatting idly with one another and not giving her a single look. She straightened her dress and smoothed her hair, giving herself one final look in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Taking one last deep breath, she ventured back out into the crowd.

Looking around carefully, she was relieved that she didn't see  _ him _ anywhere. Which didn't mean he was actually done stalking her, but at least for the moment she didn't have to deal with the ass shadowing her every move.

Maybe she should try to find Leia and see if it would be okay to just go back to their room at this point. Get out of here before anything else could go wrong.

There was a bar along the back wall of the ballroom. Ornate and clean and manned by several bartenders who would make whatever specialty drink the guests might want. She made her way over and leaned against it, waiting for the bartender to finish with another guest. When he came over she asked for a just glass of water.

“Slice of Roonan Lemon with that?” 

She shrugged, “Sure.” He winked at her as he handed the glass of ice water over and she gave him a shy smile.

“The apprentice to Luke Skywalker,” a smooth, slimy voice drawled behind her. “Every drink in the galaxy at your fingertips, and you get water? Seriously, girl? You can do better than that.”

Kriff, really? She wondered which gods she offended to have to endure this hell tonight as she looked up to meet the pale blue eyes watching her coldly. 

“I wanted water,” she answered, coldly, before taking a sip.

Hux leaned on the bar next to her, an unkind smile on his face, “Pity. One would think someone who came from your background would take the opportunity to expand their limited experiences.” He shove his empty glass at the bartender and waved a finger to indicate he wanted another. Not once even bothering to look at the man. 

She clenched her hand that wasn’t holding her glass into a fist, less a reaction to his jab at her than his utter rudeness to the man who was serving him. If Hux noticed, he ignored it, as his eyes traced down the lines of her body once before resting on her face and smirking, “The little scavenger girl that escaped the First Order and left Kylo Ren half dead before fleeing Starkiller base. I suppose I can see a little of what Ren was taken with you over, you are a pretty little thing. Perhaps not enough to explain why he apparently was thinking with the wrong head on Takadona, but there is a decent enough quality to you.”

The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Letting out an exasperated huff she somehow managed to resist the urge to punch the slimy little bastard. If she stayed here another minute she was going to make a scene. Without a word she turned to walk away, but his hand reached out and grabbed her forearm hard, pulling her back.

“When your terrorist friends finally fall to their knees in front of the Order to beg for mercy… mercy that will not be given, I should add… be relieved to know that you will be spared. If for some reason Ren didn’t take you, I’d lay claim to you. You’d make a fine little pet.”

The next seconds were a blur as a red fog clouded her mind. She didn’t actually remember her glass dropping out of her hand, or her fist connecting with the slimy little prick’s nose. No, the next thing she remembered was the chaos and startled yells around them as she looked down at Hux, sprawled on his back, blood gushing down his face.  Her teeth were bared as she took a step towards him, wanting to hurt him more than she already had.

A pair of large arms wrapped around her and jerked her back, pulling her through the confused, gathering crowd of party goers coming to gawk at what had happened. In a confused blur of moments she found herself pushed through a door out of the into the empty hallway before she started to struggle against whoever it was who was holding her, “Get off of me!”

“Relax,” a familiar voice laughed softly behind her, releasing his grip. A growl rose in her throat, she’d had her fill of First Order assholes today.

Spinning and somehow managing not to twist her kriffing ankle in the stupid high heeled shoes she was wearing, she found herself face to face with Kylo Ren. A very amused looking Kylo Ren. Clenching her fists and taking a step back she wondered if it might be worth it to punch him too.

_ (Anger is not the way, hate is not the way, there is only peace, peace and knowledge. Find your peace) _

Oh, kriff off Master Luke.

“Rey, relax,” he took a step towards her and she took another step back. “You needed to get out of there before more people realized who was making a scene. There was still enough confusion that no one might even know. I mean, other than Hux of course, but I suspect he’s going to be too proud to actually tell everyone how the little scavenger girl broke his nose.”

She backed down the a hallway. Every kriffing step she took back he took one forward, “Why the kriff would you care if people knew it was me?”

He chuckled, “I don’t, not really. It’s for your benefit, I’m being nice.”

“Nice.”

“Yes, nice. I can be nice. Occasionally.”

“I punched your man,” for a brief moment her hand slipped down to brush against her lightsaber hidden under the skirt of her dress, finding reassurance in its presence. She crossed her arms protectively across her chest. “Why would you be nice to me?”

“Okay, first, Hux is not ‘my man’,” he gave a small shudder of disgust. “Hux is a slimy little sycophant who enduring on a daily basis is a small personal hell.” He stopped as she backed up to a junction with another hallway that lead to guest rooms. “Second…”

Behind them several guests exited the ballroom, talking. He glanced over his shoulder before springing forward at her with startling speed, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to shove her backwards into the other hallway. Grabbing her again he continued to push her further down it. From the main hallway there was the sound of more people talking as the left the ballroom.

“Let go of…” she growled, but found herself spun another ninety degrees, her back shoved against a guest room door. He let go but caged her with his arms resting on either side of her on the door. 

“Second…” he continued, calmly, as if he had never stopped speaking, “I fantasize about breaking his face with my fist on a daily basis. Somedays I multiple times a day if he’s in the mood to be extra intolerable. Watching you smash his nose and send him sprawling on his ass made my day.”  His eyes, dark and intense but still glittering with humor, stared into hers, “And since you made my day, I decided to be nice to you.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath, finding herself unable to break her eyes away from his. Her whole body seemed to flush a moment and she snapped her eyes shut, forcing herself to break out of the spell he seemed to hold her in. 

“If you’re expecting me to thank you it’s going to be a long night,” she snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him.  He just shook his head with an amused snort.

There were voices getting closer again, he glanced down the hallway for a second before returning his attention to her. “I expect nothing, scavenger.” With a sudden movement his right hand slapped against the palm reader next to the door way.  Before she had a chance to even register what he was doing the door her back was pressed against flew open, sending her stumbling backwards into the room. 

It might have been possible to recover her balance and maintain some semblance of dignity, if not for her shoes and the gods damned ridiculous heels. Instead her feet twisted and she ended up sprawled on her ass as he stepped into the room and the door shut behind him.

Without giving her a second look he walked past her into the guest room…  _ HIS _ guest room, she realized with dawning horror. He had purposefully been herding her down the hallway to his room. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to a table, pulling off the white gloves he was wearing. He looked up and met her eyes as he threw the gloves onto the table, “The door’s open if you really want to go. Personally, I’d suggest hiding out here a few hours and hating the fact that you enjoy my company till things quiet down. But it’s your choice to make, if you don’t want to accept my helping you, so be it.” 

She stared disbelievingly, her mouth hanging open slightly, as he turned his attention away from her again and began unbuttoning the ridiculously long coat he wore. Peeling it off, he threw it on the table on top of his gloves, then fumbled with the ornate pin holding the ruffled stock tie, finally undoing the clasp and pulling the tie off and tossing it on top of the coat.

Turning without looking at her, he walked across the room, unbuttoning the collar of his silk dress shirt as he went. Bending over the minibar, he fixed himself of glass of some kind of whiskey over ice before glancing over at her again, “Would you like anything to drink?”

Her face flushed, she hadn’t moved from where she was sprawled out on the floor. She was still on her ass with her legs tangled in front of her, like some kind of idiot. Scrambling to her feet, she straightened the skirt of the dress, ready to answer no… but she was still thirsty, she’d only gotten a few sips of water before that little slimy bastard had set her off…

“I… um…” she glanced at the door, wondering if she should just get the hell out of here now, before muttering, “just water.”

His eyes studied her thoughtfully a moment before bending down and pulling a bottle of water out of the room’s mini-bar cooler. He held it up to catch her attention before tossing it over to her. She caught it with one hand, watching him warily as he collapsed into a chair, still seeming to study her. It made her feel ridiculously self conscious, and she turned her own gaze away from him and wandered the room.

“So…” his voice spoke from behind her, “how old are you, exactly?”

An embarrassed blush pushed heat into her face and she turned to shoot him a look, “Why does that matter?”

His head cocked slightly, seeming slightly startled by her reaction, “I’m curious.”

She took a deep  _ (calm yourself child, find your peace) _ breath. There was nothing unkind in the look he was giving her, and there was genuine puzzlement in his eyes at her reaction. She looked away, “I don’t... “ she paused, taking another breath before continuing, “don’t know..  _ Exactly. _ ”

He blinked in surprise, “Oh.” She felt her blush deepen. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t asking to embarrass you.”

There was kindness in his tone. She wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse, “I’m probably around nineteen. I just… don’t know for sure how old I was when I was…” Her mouth snapped shut and she looked down, why was she talking to  _ him _ about something like this?

Why was she still in this room, much less talking to him?

He hummed a moment before taking a sip of his drink, “Nineteen, that’s just adorable.”

She gritted her teeth and let out a hiss, anger rising ( _ the anger, you must release this anger child, you must find peace) _ , “Don’t call me adorable.”

“I didn’t call  _ you  _ adorable, I called you  _ being nineteen _ adorable,” a small smirk played on his face. He waved a hand, slightly dismissively, “Or rather you being nineteen-ish, anyway.” She flashed her teeth at him and he just laughed, “A decade ago I suspect I was adorable too.” He shook his head before nodding to the chair across from the one he was slouching in, “Come on, girl, sit awhile. Take those shoes you hate so much off and relax for once in your life.” 

“I’m in my enemy’s guest room, why in the galaxy wouldn’t I just relax?” She glanced at the chair, at him, at the door, trying to decide what she should do next as she opened the bottle of water she’d been holding and took a sip.

“We’re in neutral territory. And you’re the one who’s armed,” his eyes went to rest on the right side of her dress a moment before tracing their way back up to her face. “And you’re the one who broke the neutrality tonight by attacking someone. If anything I should be the one afraid of you.”

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled, “Such a scene, there will be such  _ talk _ about it.”

Her fists clenched, “I don’t give a flying kriff what these people talk about. I’d punch that smarmy son of a bitch again right now if I could.”

“Good girl,” he raised his glass approvingly before draining it. She sighed, looking at the chair again before slowly making her way over to the chair across from him and sitting down, looking anywhere but at him. Not wanting to see the satisfied smirk that was likely on his face right now. Looking down at her feet she went through a small mental war before kicking the damn shoes off her feet and reaching down to rub her toes. Between those stupid heels and how much they pinched her toes...

She looked up as he chuckled, “You really do hate those.”

“I don’t understand why anyone would wear them,” she huffed, looking back down and rubbing her toes again. “They’re impractical and they kriffing hurt.”

“That’s the point of dress clothing. Look at all the misery I endure to display such finery, I must be so high class to do so...” she could hear the smile on his face in his voice. “And the point of women’s heels is to make your ass wiggle when you walk, in case you were unaware.”

Her head shot up to glare at him, He just laughed, flashing his teeth in a grin, “I’m sorry, it’s not like I could avoid noticing how your lovely ass wiggled walking in those.” She took an exasperated breath as he leaned over the arm of his chair, arm outstretched to the mini-bar, and the bottle of whiskey he’d left sitting out flew into his hand. 

“You are an intolerable asshole,” she scowled at him, “and you’re a drunk asshole.”

“Oh please,” he said, refilling his glass, “I’m a very tolerable asshole. And I’m only a little drunk.” He set the bottle down next to the chair, “Do you just not drink? Or not like to drink? Or not like to drink tonight? You took a sip of the wine I gave you earlier to prove the point that no one was stopping you from drinking and you were willing to drink something I gave you, but obviously you’ve been staying sober.”

“I’ve just never drank much,” she answered, her voice curt.

“Ah, if you feel like starting this room’s bar is very well stocked.”

“It didn’t end well the few times I have.”

“Oh really?” he leaned on the armrest of his chair, crossing his legs. “These sound like stories I’d love to hear.”

“They’re none of your gods damned business,” she waved a hand dismissively, “and really not that interesting.”

“I think you’re interesting, so I’d think they’re interesting.” She let out a huff and looked away as he continued, “How about we make it a deal, you tell me a story and then you get to ask me a question in return? Answer for an answer?”

She crossed her arms, looking at him with a scowl, “Someone I thought was a friend got me drunk on knockback nectar and robbed me. Not very interesting, as I said, so is it my turn?”

“Hmmm… that’s unfortunate. No wonder you don’t trust people. What’s knockback nectar?”

Rolling her eyes, “It’s the only alcohol they make on Jakku and it’s very strong and very vile. Do I get to ask my question now?”

“Go ahead.”

Her voice was sharp when she spoke, “Do you regret killing your father?”

His expression went flat and his eyes sharpened, staring at her coldly. For a moment she thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“Yes.”

Just that single word. She blinked. Her expectation had been that he’d deny any regret, and she wasn’t entirely sure how to handle the admission. “So you wouldn’t do it again? If you had the chance to do it over?”

“That’s another question. You want that answer, I get mine first. Tell me about another time you regretted drinking.” 

She looked away, clenching and unclenching her fist, “Ask me about something else.”

A small smile twisted his lips and his eyes seemed to glitter a moment, “Oh, no. If you don’t want to tell me, then I clearly want to hear it.” She glared at him and he leaned forward, waiting.

Letting out a huff, “I ended up kriffing a random spacer who I was drinking with. That’s it. That’s last time I’ve been drunk.” She glared at him annoyance as he began to laugh. “Oh, go to hell. What about my question, would you still do it if you had the chance to do it over?”

He let out a sigh and shrugged, “Probably.”

She stared, was he really saying he regretted it but would do it again? “Why?!”

“It’s complicated.”

“He was your father!”

“I’m going to prevent myself from saying anything further here since I would rather you not slap me and go storming out,” his eyes rested on her. “So instead, my next question, was he your first?”

Her whole face got hot as the blood flushed all the way to her ears, “Yes.”

“He took good care of you?”

“He was gentle.” She looked away, how in the kriff had she ended up in a room with her enemy talking about when she lost her virginity?

“Good,” he said, his voice kind a moment before amusement edged into it again, “You’re blushing all the way from the tip of your nose to the edge of your ears, little one. I’m afraid I was wrong earlier,  _ you are adorable _ .” 

Somehow even more heat seemed to rush to her face, “Oh, go kriff yourself.” Taking a deep breath she glared at him again, it was her turn, “Why did you feel the need to come over and kriff with your mother tonight?”

He raised his eyebrows, looking a little surprised, “I didn’t.”

“Oh please…”

“Rey,” he pulled himself up from his slouch and leaned forward, his eyes burning with intensity, “I haven’t seen her since I was sixteen. I didn’t want to see her tonight, I didn’t want her to see me. Nothing good was going to come from it other than us hurting each other. The only reason I didn’t run as fast and as far away before she did see me tonight was because I saw  _ you _ . I came over because of  _ you _ .”

She stared at him, feeling completely puzzled, “Me?”

“You.”

“Why?”

He sighed, shaking his head, “You have no idea how you affect me, do you?”  She looked at him, feeling completely confused.  Her response, or maybe her lack of one, seemed to frustrate him and he slouched back into his chair almost glaring at her. There was the slightest flicker of anger about him as he spoke, annoyance edging in his voice “My turn.”

The look he was giving her made her squirm. She was certain he was trying to find another question that would make her uncomfortable. He hummed to himself, a moment, thinking, “How many men have you been with since your random spacer?”

Heat was rushing to her face again, “Is there a reason why you’re so fascinated by my sex life?”

His lips twitched, “I don’t know. Maybe because talking about it makes you blush and you’re cute when you blush.”  She felt herself blush further and cursed her body for betraying her. He tapped his fingers on his chair’s armrest, “I’m waiting…”

“There haven’t been,” she snapped. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked at her in a patronizing way. She fought down the urge to punch him. “Should I ask you how many women  _ you’ve _ slept with?”

He started laughing softly, a genuine grin on his face, “More than one.” She let out a contemptuous snort. He probably had women throwing themselves at him. 

Seeming to sense that thought he shook his head, “More than one. Not as many as you think. Not  _ nearly _ as many as you think, I suspect. I don’t like people, I spend a lot of time avoiding having to talk to anyone.”

“You seemed to be going out of your way to talk to me tonight.”

“I like  _ you _ , little scavenger.”

Something about the way he said that made her flush again as she shook her head at him, “Do you remember that I nearly killed you?”

His hand reached up to his face and traced a finger down his scar, something about the motion was strangely arousing to her, “How could I forget?”

“I don’t understand you,” she said, her voice flat. 

His head cocked slightly, “I understand you. I understand you more than you would believe.” There was a slight tremor to his voice and he stood suddenly, startling her. Her hand slipped down to feel the saber against her hip as he stalked towards her. To her surprise he knelt in front of her, his face slightly lower than hers as he stared into her eyes. “I understand the loneliness. The fear of ever reaching out to someone else because everyone always hurts you or disappoints you or fails you. So you convince yourself that it’s best to not let anyone near, not let anyone in. You only need yourself. It’s a lie, but you sell yourself it because it’s too hard to risk getting hurt again.”

Her mouth opened slightly and she trembled. He rested his hands lightly on her knees, “I understand what it’s like to lay awake at night, hour after hour, body desperate for rest but your mind refusing to stop scurrying around, worrying, wondering, and questioning. Questioning your choices, recounting your failures, reminding you over and over of your weaknesses. And you create someplace in your mind to go to escape it, to get far from the reality you’re trapped in.”

She closed her eyes, her mind fighting with her emotions. He’d been in her mind, he was trying to use what he’d seen to manipulate her. Why else would he be doing this?

“I understand how much my uncle frustrates you as he tries to force you to choke down your emotions till you can’t breath. Because he’s too stubborn of an old fool to understand that some of us can’t do that.  And in that frustration you doubt yourself, feeling like a failure, like you’ll always fail. Feel like you’re a fool for thinking you even had the right to try.”

She snapped her eyes open, and she met his eyes, how did he know? How the hell did he seem to know exactly what she’d been going through?

“I understand what it’s like to stand alone in a crowded room. Because they’re nothing like you. They couldn’t ever even come close to understanding you. It’s like being surrounded by water you can’t drink, because you want to feel that connection, that sense that you are a part of something greater than yourself.  But you can’t, because you’re different, you’re not like any of them. That connection just doesn’t exist.” 

She was shaking now, her eyes closed and she felt tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. Cursing herself, trying to get herself under control. She couldn’t let him affect her like this. 

He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, “I feel a connection with you. I felt it the first moment I laid eyes on you on Takadona. I felt as I lay beaten at your feet in the snow. I don’t understand it, I don’t understand what you do to me. I want you, but it’s more than that, deeper than that. We were meant to find each other.”

Shaking her head, she tried again to ground herself back in reality, “You are drunk.” 

He grinned and she found herself caught in the dark intensity of his eyes as he spoke, “You feel it too, I know you do.”

She was leaning closer to him, somehow his eyes seemed to be drawing her in. The sane part of her brain screamed at her to get control over herself, but it seemed faint behind the haze of emotion that seemed to be taking her over.

With a sudden movement she crashed her lips against his. He seemed to be startled for a split second, and then suddenly his hand wrapped around the back of her head and he seemed to be trying to devour her. His hand pulling out the clips keeping her hair in place, freeing it to spill around her shoulders. The next moments seemed to blur as she found herself off the ground with her legs wrapped around his waist, skirt of the dress hiked up to her thighs. The chair she had been in was laying knocked over on the floor. 

What was she doing? Oh gods, what was she doing? The question repeated over in her head as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, exposing more and more of his chest, solid and strong and lined with scars, as he sucked and nipped down her neck. She ground herself against his crotch, against the hardness pressing against the zipper of his pants, and he growled into her ear.

She found herself practically thrown onto the bed, pulling herself up as he stood next to her, peeling the unbuttoned shirt off and dropping it onto the floor before fumbling with his pants. In response she wriggled herself out of the dress, exposing her breasts nipples perked and hard already tightening even more as they were exposed to the cool air of the room. His hands were suddenly under her, lifting her to pull the dress the rest of the way off, leaving her in nothing but her panties. He kneeled over her in nothing but his briefs and kissed her again, deeply, hungrily, before tracing kisses down her jaw and neck before finding her right breast and suckling it hard. She mewled, balling the sheet’s under her into her fists. He let it go and began kissing way down her stomach, her flesh quivering under his lips. Fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, the air shockingly cool against her sex.

He pushed her legs apart before she could even realize what he was doing, his head between her thighs… what was… His tongue pressed against her clit and she bucked hard against him both at the jolt of pleasure that raced through her and the surprise at what he was doing. Conscious thought was driven away as he lapped and sucked against her, his hands grabbing her bucking hips and holding them still as he worked on her, taking her higher and higher, pushing her towards some unseen apex that she was going to be flung over.

She screamed out as she came in the most intense orgasm she’d ever had, pleasure coursing across every nerve in her body.

As he pulled himself out from between her legs she realized he was laughing. In the afterglow she couldn’t even be annoyed with his smugness as he slid up her body and kissed her, gently, over and over. She tasted herself on his lips and felt dirtier than she ever had in her life. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you Rey?” he murmured into her ear and she could only look at him puzzled. Beautiful? Her? His lips caught hers again and he sighed, looking into her eyes. His burned with desire, his pupils blown wide.

“You’re my enemy,” she said, softly.

He kissed her neck and nodded, “I am.”

“What am I doing?” she gasped as his fingers brushed her nipples and she felt him smile against her neck.

“We’re neutral here,” he said, softly, as he worked off his boxers and freed his cock. Her eyes widened slightly. He was quite a bit bigger than that spacer had been. “We’re neutral tonight.”

“And tomorrow?” she gasped out as his fingers brushed down her stomach.

“Comes tomorrow. We deal with it tomorrow,” his voice husked slightly as he brushed his head through her folds. He leaned down close to her to look into her eyes, his voice a barely audible plea, “Please?”

His eyes were practically burning with lust and sweat was beading on his brow from restraint, but he was asking her permission. She took a deep breath and gave a nod, gasping as he pushed in slowly, gently.

It had been a long time and he was so big. She took short, gasping breaths as she stretched her. He stilled, letting her breathe, his mouth brushing against her ear as he told her to relax, before pushing in further. Stilling one more time to let her adjust before sheathing himself entirely with one final, short thrust. He moaned and found her lips again, kissing her deeply as he began to move slowly, using shallow thrusts until she began to lift her hips to meet him, then moving deeper, faster, building a rhythm that caused her to gasp and moan as he pressed into her. She threw her legs around his hips, giving him access to push himself even deeper.

“Oh Rey,” he moaned above her.

She was moving towards that apex again, being driven upwards at a maddening pace, till she clenched around him and cried out, “Kylo! Gods! Kylo!”

He followed her over, his hips smashing in her, coming into her in short jets before collapsing on top of her, nearly crushing her under his weight before he rolled himself over, gasping, to lay next to her. His eyes gazing at her face in a haze, his fingers tracing lightly over her stomach, through the light sheen of sweat that coated her body.

After a few minutes to catch their breaths, she spoke, staring at the ceiling, “Are you going to try to convince me to join your side now?”

“No,” he laughed a short, almost barking laugh, “I know you won’t, so I won’t ask.” His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him, her head coming to rest into the crook of his neck, his chin pressing lightly into the top of her head. She couldn’t help but think how well she seemed to fit against him.

“And I suppose I can’t convince you to come back with me?” His head tilted down and she could feel his smile against the top of her head before he kissed her there.

“Don’t ask.”

“So we’re still enemies?”

“I’m not your enemy,” he answered. “I’ve never been your enemy.”

It should bother her. Lying here with him should bother her. Her mind should be spinning, questioning her actions, accusing her of betraying her own side by being here with him. But it wasn’t. For once, maybe for the first time she could remember, her thoughts were still.

She was just relaxed, calm. At peace.  Somehow she had found the serenity her master talked to her about, the serenity that she could never find for him. Found it here, in her enemy’s arms, her enemy’s bed.

But maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he never was her enemy.

It didn’t seem to matter right now, as she nuzzled closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body as the sweat evaporated off her skin. Whatever would happen tomorrow would happen tomorrow. And they would both still have tonight.

His arms wrapped around her protectively as he began to drift off to sleep. She sighed contently, her body sated and relaxed, her mind calm. At peace, for once, at peace. Closing her eyes, she found sleep there to take her, and she let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was fun. This Rey was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> A few notes-
> 
> My Hux in this is such a little prick and I hope we all got delight at Rey punching him.
> 
> Hope the scenario felt like it flowed and wasn't forced. 
> 
> If you've read Chained you'll have seen this disclaimer before but I'm all sorts of awkwards feeling when I write smut. I've been told it doesn't make it through to the writing but I always feel the need to say that I hope it doesn't cause I'm never sure. 
> 
> XOXOs for the comments and kudos.


	3. Bonus Prompt Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy banging startled her awake from the most restful sleep she’d had in months. Sitting up with a soft cry, she blinked around in the darkness of the strange room, trying to orient herself with the unfamiliar surroundings. 
> 
> The movement on the bed next to her brought memory and reality crashing down on her. The stupid party, punching the slimy redheaded bastard, Kylo Ren spiriting her out of the ballroom.
> 
> _Kylo Ren ._
> 
> Her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled the comforter up to cover her chest. Which was a little ridiculous, she supposed, considering the memory of his mouth on her breasts last night… but she couldn’t help it.
> 
> The man next to her sat up as someone continued to pound on the door to the room, grumbling curses under his breath. He paused, looking at her with a soft awe, as if he couldn’t believe she was really there next to him.
> 
> “What time is it?” she asked, almost timidly.
> 
> He stared a second before glancing at the chrono, “Little after 0300.”
> 
> The hotel room door rattled with an extra loud bang and a voice screeched angrily from the hallway, “Ren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, a bonus chapter? 
> 
> Yeah, I had a writing prompt game and someone gave me "What time is it?" and I found myself back here. It only seemed fair enough to share back with the story that it pretty much picks up from a few hours later.
> 
> Sorry that it ends before the smut would start. I was writing it on my phone at work and after a thousand words I had to call it done since there was work things that needed to be done.

A heavy banging startled her awake from the most restful sleep she’d had in months. Sitting up with a soft cry, she blinked around in the darkness of the strange room, trying to orient herself with the unfamiliar surroundings.

The movement on the bed next to her brought memory and reality crashing down on her. The stupid party, punching the slimy redheaded bastard, Kylo Ren spiriting her out of the ballroom.

 _Kylo Ren_.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled the comforter up to cover her chest. Which was a little ridiculous, she supposed, considering the memory of his mouth on her breasts last night… but she couldn’t help it.

The man next to her sat up as someone continued to pound on the door to the room, grumbling curses under his breath. He paused, looking at her with a soft awe, as if he couldn’t believe she was really there next to him.

“What time is it?” she asked, almost timidly.

He stared a second before glancing at the chrono, “Little after 0300.”

The hotel room door rattled with an extra loud bang and a voice screeched angrily from the hallway, “Ren!”

She paled slightly, recognizing the creep’s voice. Kylo, on the other hand lifted his lips in a feral snarl, muttering to himself, “Seriously you fucking little pissant?” He got up, grabbing the pair of pants from where they’d been shucked off last night. She found herself watching his naked figure as he stood on one leg, then the other, hopping slightly for balance as he pulled the pants on.

He noticed her watching and let out a chuckle as he fastened the buttons on the dress pants. She blushed, looking away, “What’s going to happen when he finds out I’m here?”

Kylo snorted, “He’s not coming in here and he’s not going to find out anything. Just lie back down and stay still.”

She frowned, lying down as he strode to the door and punched the access panel angrily. The door slid open, revealing a very red faced and angry Hux, who stumbled forward as the door he was swinging his fist into vanished. Catching his balance he looked up at Kylo’s chest a moment before pulling himself upright. Squinting into the bright light streaming in from the open door, she could just make out the medical tape on his nose.

A satisfied smirk crossed her face. She _had_ broken his nose.

“It’s three fucking am, Hux,” Kylo snarled.

Hux snarled back. The two of them reminding her of male sand cats squabbling over territory. “Where the fuck did you go last night?”

“Back here to drink in blissful solitude before passing out and forgetting that I had to endure that kriffing ordeal.”

The redhead snorted in contempt, “What happened with the girl? People saw you with her in the hallway after the fucking little bitch attacked me.”

She froze, nerves starting to buzz. Kylo, for his part, seemed unbothered, “I told her it was in her best interest to leave and go cool off.”

“And why would you help the stupid bitch? She attacked me!”

“Oh, I thought if I got her out of the room fast enough, no one might have noticed that you had been knocked on your ass by…” He paused, “What was it that you called her when you felt the need to rub salt in my very fresh wounds from Starkiller? That I was beaten by a _half starved child who thinks rags are suitable attire_?”

She raised her eyebrows, a bubble of laughter trying to escape. She buried her face into the mattress, struggling to stay silent.

“We might have been able to use such unacceptable behavior to our advantage,“ Hux fretted, but there was a tinge of embarrassment to his voice.

"If I’d known you really want all of Chandrillian elite talking about how a slip of a girl kicked the First Order general’s ass during a diplomatic ball for the next two decades, I’d have stayed out of it.” Kylo’s voice was dry, annoyed. “These people don’t forget such things.”

Hux let out an annoyed huff, “Damn it, Kylo.”

She peered towards the doorway, Kylo had crossed his arms over his bare chest, the redheaded and still red faced general glowerering in the hallway. “If you don’t mind, Armitage, I’m going to go close the door and we can resume this once I sleep off my hangover.”

A scowl crossed the general’s face, “Fine! I-”

Without waiting to hear the rest, Kylo punched the access panel, shutting the door on the sputtering redhead. She blinked, eyes readjusting to the darkness now that the light from the hall was no longer spilling into the room. When they focused again they found Kylo at the foot of the bed, a strangely soft, almost adoring look in his eyes.

She shifted on the bed, feeling self conscious under his gaze. Looking up to meet his eyes, the laugh she’d held in suddenly burst out, a smile breaking across her face. “A half starved child who thinks rags are suitable attire?”

He grinned, sitting down in the bed next to her feet, “His words, not mine.”

“Those rags were very utilitarian, you know? Everything had a purpose. Not like those stupid heeled shoes I had to wear last night, or that ridiculously long coat you had to wear.”

He grinned and then was suddenly hovering over her, caging her between his arms as he kissed her. “I don’t doubt it at all,” he answered as they broke apart.

Her eyes glanced over at the chrono, a frown forming. It was late, Leia and the rest of the Resistance entourage were probably worried about her. And it was going to be hard to explain where she was all night. Every logical, sensible part of herself was screaming at her that this had been a mistake and she needed to get far away and forget it ever happened.

A gentle hand cupped her chin as Kylo guided her eyes back to him, “Not yet.” She stared into his eyes, feeling so lost.

Slowly, she nodded, whispering in agreement, “Not yet.”

He grinned, once again his lips finding hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have gone through and changed fuck to kriff for consistency, I don't think I used fuck at all in the previous chapters, but, eh... 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'll find my way back to these two and this universe again in the future, once I deal with all my other WIPs first.


End file.
